victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Blonde Squad
The Blonde Squad is the 13th episode of Season 3 of Victorious and the 47th episode overall. It was originally scheduled to air on June 23rd, 2012, however it was pushed back to air on June 30th, 2012. This episode premiered to 3.8 million viewers, slightly higher than Tori Goes Platinum. Nickelodeon split this season in half, so this serves as the season finale. Plot Tori, Jade, and Cat decide to go to Nozu after a day of filming Beck's new movie called "The Blonde Squad" but don't take off their blonde wigs and their blue contacts because Tori wants to know what it's like to be blonde. At Nozu, Cat meets a cute boy named Evan Smith on her way to the bathroom, and they sit down together and chat. The next day, Cat is happier than usual due to her date and gives out free hugs, explaining her day to Tori and Robbie. When Tori asks Cat how Evan reacted to discovering what Cat really looked like, Cat becomes confused and realizes that after talking to him for five hours, she forgets to tell him she is a red-headed, brown-eyed girl. Afterwards, Cat starts to freak out and cries, worrying about Evan's thoughts on her real self. Tori and Robbie constantly tell her that she is beautiful and she is overreacting, and when Cat talks to Robbie about Evan, Robbie gets jealous. During lunch, Jade checks Evan's SplashFace profile, and shows that all of his ex-girlfriends are blondes, he likes blonde girls, and dislikes people not being themselves, which only leads to Cat freaking out more. On the night of the premiere of Beck's movie, Jade and Tori expect Cat to be herself, however, Catwalks in to meet Evan wearing her blonde wig, which Robbie helped her with, and blue contacts. During the movie, André's grandmother's pet bird (see subplot) lands on Cat's wig and begins to pull her wig off. Beck pauses the movie, and Tori and Robbie chase Cat out. After they get out, the bird flies off of Cat's wig, and Cat begs Robbie to fix her wig, but Tori tells him no and starts telling Cat that Evan will still like her for who she is. Cat finally gives in, and Robbie takes Cat into a room to take off her wig, and when Evan comes out, he tells Cat she is beautiful but that he is only into blondes and breaks up with her, revealing Cat's suspicions were right all along. This breaks Cat's heart, and she sits in the Black Box Theater and wishes to not be comforted by Tori and wants to be alone. However, Robbie walks in to cheer Cat up with a song he had been working on and performs his song "I Think You're Swell" to Cat. In the end, though, she only responds by saying that maybe she should dye her hair blonde, possibly still insecure about herself. Subplot 1 Beck directs a movie called "The Blonde Squad", which stars three blonde girls. The play also stars André's grandmother's pet bird, Larry. Subplot 2 When André lets Larry out for air, he flies out into the studio. André tries to catch him using "special" bird seeds, but it doesn't work and he catches Sinjin instead of the bird with the seeds, which leads to Sinjin's addiction to the bird seeds. In the end, André is seen trying to catch the bird. It is unknown if the bird is caught, though his TheSlap page indicates that Larry hasn't been caught yet. Trivia *This episode was confirmed through an all day long Twitter session by DanWarp. *It's probably noticed before this episode that Tori is a fan of Katy Perry and has a sticker of her in Tori's locker. You can also see that she (Tori) might be a fan of the song "I Kissed a Girl" sung by Katy Perry different because she has a sticker of the song and has different pictures of men around the sticker. *Evan Smith is from the school Briarwood, which was also mentioned in the iCarly episode, iMight Switch Schools. *It was rumoured that the cute guy Cat meets were played by Burkely Duffield. This was disproved through the first promo. *Robbie calls Cat by her real name near the middle of the episode. *It was confirmed by Victoria and Leon in a live Q&A session online that Robbie sings and plays the guitar in this episode. This is the 4th time he has played his guitar and sang on an episode and the 6th time altogether (including 2 times on TheSlap). *This episode was filmed the week of February 13-17, 2012, along with the iCarly episode iApril Fools. *According to a DanWarp video, Tori, Cat, and Jade had "banana guns" in this episode.Victorious TEST - "Banana Gun" *Ariana Grande said on Twitter that this episode is "really sweet". *This is the second time Jade wears a blonde wig (the first time was in Tori & Jade's Play Date). *This episode is basically a Charlie's Angels parody. *There was a scene that Dan posted on YouTube where Tori says to Cat, "You're freaking over nothing!" but this was not shown in the actual episode. *This is the third episode where Rex does not appear. The first two are How Trina Got In and Car, Rain & Fire. *This episode marks the first time (possibly the only time) a female's underwear is shown. *The song when Spencer's assistant Marty quits in the iCarly episode iBalls plays when Tori, Jade, and Cat are in Nozu. *Tori has a picture of young Dan Schneider taped on her locker. *In this episode, Robbie confesses his love for Cat through a song. Cat, however, doesn't get the message. *André, Cat, Tori, and Jade all wear a blonde wig at some point in the episode. *'Ending Tagline: '''You're holding your banana backwards! *This is the first time in an episode in which Cat's full name is spoken (by Robbie). *This is the second time it is mentioned that Cat does not like playing pirates with Robbie (the first was in The Gorilla Club). *This is the second time Cat is seen with Mr. Purple (her stuffed giraffe). *This is the fourth time that Burf appears in an episode, but he only makes a cameo appearance in the beginning and has a picture in the gallery. *In the scene where André and Beck are outside the stage door, there are movie posters on the wall (one reading "Antony and Cleopatra" and another reading "He Said, She Said"). *Jade makes a reference to Snow White, when she said to Tori, "Can you be the princess who gets poisoned?" *This is the third time the movie ''Titanic ''is mentioned. (The first being on a photo gallery for Tori Gets Stuck on TheSlap and the second in The Worst Couple.) *This is the fourth time Northridge girls appeared in the show (the first was in Freak the Freak Out, the second in The Worst Couple, and the third in Driving Tori Crazy). *There is a running gag in the Nozu scene, in which Tori keeps going on about being blonde and Jade keeps getting bored and groans at every mention or says "Oh my God," in annoyance at every mention. For example, when: **Tori thinks that their water is free because they're blondes. **Cat gets a new boyfriend. **Before his dad came over, Tori believed that Reese was just pretending to borrow their soy sauce instead of saying that he wanted to hang out. *In iTunes, this episode is the start of the fourth season. * This episode occurred 1 year before the Sam & Cat episode, #TheKillerTunaJump. Goofs *In one scene, Robbie takes Cat to remove her blonde hair. However, later on, André is wearing the blonde wig, but Robbie took it off Cat in a room on the opposite side of the hall. *When Cat doesn't have the wig on, her hair is normal length and colour. In the last episode, her head was completely shaved. It couldn't have grown back that fast, and extensions couldn't make it look exactly the same. However, this show isn't known for following a specific continuity. *Larry's claws that landed on Cat could have dug deep and hurt Cat. However, birds are scared of humans, so this is very unusual. *Tori's first status update on TheSlap.com during the episode said that she was excited about being blonde. Her mood is "light-haired." On the actual website of TheSlap.com, her mood is 'blonde'. *The cap to Tori's water bottle keeps moving (on, off, disappeared, etc.). *Robbie mentions Star Wars during his song, but they already exist a parody named Galaxy Wars mentioned in ''Drake and Josh, Zoey 101, and iCarly. (This is because the actor who portrays Robbie, Matt Bennett, wrote the song himself.) *Beck couldn't have been able to finish the movie since the bird flew away while they were filming it unless the bird was only in that one scene) *After Robbie throws the water bottle, Jade raises her head to look at him. In the next shot, her head is down and she raises it a second time. *During the Nozu scene, the girls don't have blue eyes. *When the bird sat on Cat's hair, the movie had a slight pause. Then just before André paused, Cat's role was supposed to say 'I told the chief they shouldn't put idiots on the blonde squad'. But in the next scene when André was pausing, Tori's role says 'Look! There's McCluskey's bird', which is the 2nd next line. Running Gags *Someone blowing their nose in Tori's underwear. *People saying Tori's underwear is "big". *André chasing after Larry. *Someone telling Tori not to touch something. *Sinjin eating bird food. *Robbie mentioning that he is a "wig master". *Cat being scared, resulting in crying. *Robbie saying "lucky as cheese". *Tori mentioning how cool it is to be blonde and Jade groaning. Reception The episode was viewed by 3.84 million viewers on its premiere night. It was the most-watched show on Nick for the week. It is also the third most-watch episode of the season, slightly ahead of Tori Goes Platinum, and behind The Breakfast Bunch and Tori and Jade's Play Date. This episode received over a million more viewers than the last episode, Crazy Ponnie. It also placed #21 on the cable top 25 lists for the week. Quotes Tori: '''There has been a burglary! '''Jade: They could still be here! Cat: 'Bananas! ''(Tori, Jade, and Cat get into fighting poses) '''Tori: '''Under desk, clear... '''Cat: Closet, clear... Jade: '''Middle of the room, this area from here to like, right around here, this whole section I'm indicating with my hand gestures, clear!!! '''Tori: '''Tawni, you're holding your banana backwards! '''Jade: Are you sure? 'Cause it's my understanding that the banana- (knocks herself out) Cat: '''I told the chief they shouldn't let idiots on The Blonde Squad. '''Tori: You see what blonde girls get? Free stuff! Jade: It's a magical night. Beck: '''Cat! You have the next line! '''Cat: No, the bird does. Beck: We put his line later on. Cat: '''Ok, I'll just wait! '''Tori: Ahh!!!! See what blonde hair does for a girl? Jade: '''Ughhhhrrrr. '''Cat: (as Larry lands on her head) I gotta go freshen up! Evan: '''Wait, don't you want to hit the bathroom first? '''Cat: '''No, you seem way more fun than a bathroom! '''Reese: '''Excuse me, hi. '''Tori: '''Well, hi there. '''Reese: '''Can I borrow your soy sauce? '''Tori: '''Ohhh. ''(looks at Jade) ''He wants to borrow our soy sauce. '''Jade: '''Wow? '''Tori: '''What's your name cute thing? '''Reese: '''Reese. '''Tori: '''Well Reese, if you want to hang with us blondes- '''Jade: '''My god... '''Tori: Oh look, it's low sodium. Reese's Dad: What are you, a doctor? Robbie: ''(singing) And later if you're hungry I'll make you some spaghetti. '''Cat: '''Would there be meatballs? '''Robbie: '(nodding)' '''There would. '''Beck: '''So you and the bird are cousins? '''Tori: '''This is so cool! We're blondes! Woah! We're like princesses! '''Jade: '''Can you be the princess who gets poisoned? ''(Smiles) Robbie: '''Well, if it isn't the Vega girls! '''Trina: '''Gross. '''Tori: '''You're in a good mood. '''Robbie: '''Yup. Cause I've finished the song I've been writing. '''Tori: '''Oh, is it another song about worms? '''Robbie: '''Not this time! '''Trina: '''I hate this guy. '''Robbie: '''This song's about a girl. '''Trina: '''Look, Robbie, I already told you I'm not interested in you. '''Robbie: '''I didn't mean you. I- '''Trina: '''Okay, you know how some girls say "I only like you as a friend"? '''Robbie: '''Yeah. '''Trina: '''I don't even like you that way. '''Cat: ''(While crying) What is this? '''Tori: '''Underwear. '''Cat: '''They're so big! '''Cat: '(Referring to Evan) ''If he sees what I really look like he's gonna be disappointed and- '''Robbie: '(Throws the bottle of water) ''That does it! Caterina Valentine, I will not sit here anymore and listen to you talk bad about yourself! You're adorable. Any guy would be lucky as cheese to go out with you. '''Cat: '''Thanks, Robbie, that's really sweet, but you don't know how guys think. '''Robbie: '''What? Hah- how could- Good day! ''(Walks away angrily) Tori: 'Cheese is lucky? '''Robbie: '(''Yells from off-screen) ''YES!!! '''Beck: '''Thank you for coming to my semester project, a funny short film called The Blonde Squad. '''Northridge Girls: ''(While clapping) Yay! Alright, Beck! We love you Beck! '''Beck: '''Northridge right? '''Northridge Girls: '''Uh-huh. '''Beck: '''Yeah... '''Cat: '''Hi. '''Evan: '''Cat? '''Cat: '''I guess. '''Evan: '''Is that you? '''Cat: '(Nods) Evan: 'But- '''Cat: '''It was a blonde wig. And the blue eyes were fake. It was for Beck's movie. This is me. '''Evan: '''Well, you're beautiful. '''Cat: '''I am? '''Evan: '''Totally. But I'm really into blondes. Later. ''(Walks away) 'Robbie: '''Come with me. ''(Takes Cat's hand and starts walking) 'Cat: '''I don't know about this... '''Robbie: '''It's okay. '''Cat: '''But I don't like controversy. '''Robbie: '''I know, I got you. '''Tori: '''Oh hey! You guys wanna grab sushi at Nozu? '''Cat: '''Yay! '''Jade: '''I don't want to but I will. '''Cat: '''Oh, remember we have to let Robbie take our wigs off. '''Tori: '''Or we could go to Nozu in our wigs. '''Jade: '''Why? '''Tori: '''Cause, haven't you ever wondered what it's like to be a blonde? '''Jade: '''No. '''Cat: '''I've wondered that. I've also wondered why lemonade is a drink and first aid is for the injured. Like, what if a thirsty person gets injured? Do you give him first aid first and then lemonade? Or lemonade first and then second aid? ''(Tori stares at her) 'Cat: '''Lemonade. ''(Laughs) '''Tori: '''So sushi? '''Jade: '''Let's go! '''Robbie: Hey. Cat: (upset) Hi. Robbie: I think that Evan guy is really dumb for not seeing how great you are. Robbie: You want to hear the new song I've been working on? Cat: I don't know if I'm in the mood to listen-- Robbie: Please. Cat: 'Kay. (Robbie sings 'I Think You're Swell'). Jade: Blonde, Blonde, Blonde, WHOA UGLY BLONDE!!!!!!!! 'Beck: ' (To Sinjin) Sinjin! Stop eating the birdseed! 'Sinjin: '''Don't you think I would if I could! '''Andre: '''Larry, I got the wig on and it's full of birdseed! Come eat from my wig! '''Cat: '''I'm so upset! '''Jade: ' (To Robbie) Did you try to play pirates with her?! 'Robbie: '''No! '''Tori: '''Cat's Buggin cause her and that guy Evan hit it off but he thinks that she has blond hair and blue eyes. '''Jade: ' You never told him you were wearing a wig? 'Cat: '''I forgot! What if he hates redheaded girls! '''Tori: '''He won't! '''Robbie: '''You're being silly. '''Jade: '''What's this boy's name? '''Cat: '''Evan. I forgot what his last name is it rhymes with a sniff. '''Tori: '''Uhhh could it be Smith? '''Cat: '''That's it! God, it's been killing me! ''about Evan's Splashface page 'Tori: ' What are his likes and dislikes? 'Jade: ' Uh... sushi, video games...girls with blond hair and blue eyes. 'Tori: ' Dislikes? 'Jade: ' People who pretend to be something they're not. '''Cat: '''Oh no, can I have your underwear again?! Gallery Video Gallery Victorious TEST - "Banana Gun" Victorious - On Set Silliness!!!|Behind the scenes of The Blonde Squad Matt Bennett - I Think You're Swell (Victorious) Victorious The Blonde Squad Promo|1st Promo Victorious "The Blonde Squad"|Sneak Peek Robbie Sings "I Think You're Swell"|Robbie Sings "I Think You're Swell" References 14 314 314 Category:Episodes about Cat Category:Season Finale Category:Episodes with guest stars